To Hell with Fame Wilting of a Pink Rose
by Luminous-Kyo
Summary: [Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi] Now that Ami and Yumi have reached a happy point of their life, how long will it last when a new girl comes around to make the duo, a trio? Shoujoai, mild language, use of alcohol and drugs. Sequel to Fall of Legendary Rock Goddess.
1. Here Comes a Challenger

**

* * *

**

**'To Hell with Fame – Wilting of a Pink Rose'**

**

* * *

**

_**(Author's Intro **- Hey again, it's me - Kyo! Yeah I'm back to write a sequel to my first fanfiction! That's right a sequel. Which means, if you never read **'To Hell With Fame - Fall of The Legendary Rock Goddess'** then I recommend you stop reading and check that out first. If you have read it, though, then obviously, you are ready for a sequel._

_As you guessed from the title, you might know who I'm focusing on this time in this story. Yup, Ami! A friend of mine Melissa (AKA Nightwing's biggest fan.) suggested why not do a story where it show Ami, of all people, be angsty and drama-filled. I went with it. Then my buddy Dave, aka Monkeyhill suggested a basic theme for this fanfic. Obviously, I went with his, as most of his ideas rock._

_Also decided to make a new character and introduce her in this story, just cuz I can. I think I was inspired by ShadowTheHedgehog92's fanfic for some of this, so this is a special shout out. :P _

Rated T, for mild language, suggestive themes, the use of drugs, alcohol, and major shoujo-ai. Of course most of this doesn't happen in the first chapter, muwahaha.

Remember, if you are going to **suggest ideas, give me constructive criticism, or just say what a darn good job I did, **that's fine. Flamers, however, will not be tolerated, and like my good-for-nothing father, will just be ignored. Got it?

With that crap aside, please enjoy the fanfic!

The Luminous Kyo. )

**

* * *

**

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one._  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Here Comes a New Challenger**

'This is weird… however, it feels so right, and so who's to say what's wrong and what's right?'

The indigo-haired woman known as **Yumi Yoshimura **was found lying there in deep thought on her bed with the usual 'skull-and-violet-flower' scheme she is known for. She stretched a bit as she turned to look over to her side to see the sweeter half of their duo, the pink-haired **Ami Okuni**, sleeping and resting away on that same bed. Yumi couldn't help but smile as she saw her new lover sleeping. 'She looks so cute just laying there… of course, that's not saying much with her.'

Yumi remembers how she went through hell just to let Ami know how she really felt about her. Just the very thought made her feel uneasy, reminiscing how she nearly killed herself in the process. It was all worth it though, as she finally told Ami how she felt. This is what she wanted, right? 'At least now, someone cares about me like I do for them. My Ami- '

Right as she spoke, the pink-haired woman started to awake from her slumber and looked at Yumi in that sweet-but-half-asleep look that most people have first thing in the morning. 'Were you saying something, Yumi?' Quickly, Yumi changed her gears, so to speak. 'Nah, not a word, Ami. Just kind of chilling here, yanno?' Yumi looked over to something else, as she changed her topic. Ami just smirked and hugged her lightly. 'You can be silly sometimes, Yumi.' She ended that with a giggle.

'Yeah… about that- ' Yumi started. 'Um, I think it would be best if word didn't get around about us. You know, our… thing?' Ami then let go of Yumi and kept to herself, tapping her fingers to her side as if she were unsure of something. 'You're… not ashamed of… **US**, are you?' Ami wondered if Yumi started regretting this – the one thing Ami dreaded after this whole 'thing' started. 'Hm? What? No, Ami, that's crazy, I'm not ashamed, to say, but I just don't think some people… or **KAZ** for that matter, would take this sort of thing… I dunno, lightly… you see where I'm coming from on this?' Yumi sounded uneasy at the end, not sure how Ami would think of this. Ami was silent for a bit, but then she nodded. 'So it's settled then, we keep this whole thing underwraps, until **_I _**say so, got it?' Ami nodded again, then gave her rowdy lover a hug right before she reached for her diary. 'Uh, Ami, what are you doing?' Yumi questioned as she saw Ami start to write in there. 'Oh this? Just jotting down some of the events thus far in my diary.' Yumi released an annoyed sigh. 'Ami… '

'What? It's my personal diary, I'm not allowed to write it down?' Ami protested a bit giving that pouty-face that annoyed Yumi a bit.

'Ugh, I guess nothing is wrong with that… it's not like we know anyone who'd wanna steal your diary… well no one but that crazy fan girl of ours, or that crazy Mike Burgess guy.' Yumi shrugged to that last one.

'Who's Mike Burgess?' Ami wondered.

'Nobody important.' Yumi replied right before getting up from the bed. 'Yumi, where are you going?'

'Stepping out for a smoke.' Yumi said nonchalantly.

'Yumi…' Ami sounded a little miffed at her last sentence, as she figured Yumi would drop this nasty habit.

'What?' Yumi had to snap back at her for that. 'You write in your stupid diary about some simple events! It helps you think and it's fine and dandy! When I wanna think, I smoke, got it!'

Ami looked like she was on the verge of tears, ready to just start bawling. Yumi looked at her, and sighed, realizing she let her stress get to her again. 'Sigh. Koko de ni watashitachi iku… '  
_(Author's note – a jagged translation meaning 'Here we go.')_

'Ami… ' Yumi started, sitting down next to Ami, scooting over near her. 'Don't cry. I didn't mean to get off the handle like that… ' Yumi was trying her best to be 'out-of-character', so to say… 'B-But… you yelled at me… ' Ami's eyes were now like two pink jewels glistening as she just wanted to cry. 'Ami, I DIDN'T YE – sigh. Ami, I didn't yell, ok? If it sounded like that, I'm really sorry. It's just you know how I get without a smoke.' Ami hugged herself in comfort looking away from Yumi. 'I'd wish you'd stop doing that. You're only hurting yourself.' Ami said in a low voice. Yumi just let out a stressed sigh, as if it was forced. 'Look, some habits are just hard to quit Ami, ok? I'm sorry I can't be all 'cutesy-wootsy' like you, but I have my own image to look after, ok? And smoking just so happens to be one of them. I change for no one.'

'… Not even, for me?' What Ami said caught Yumi off-guard. Once more, Yumi sighed like she did. All she did was hug Ami and got from the bed to proceed for outside.

'Yumi! I-I love you!'

'Shyeah, I know.' Yumi just closed the door behind her.

'I'm sorry, Yumi.'

----------

The Puffy Bus was parked on the side of a dirt road, littered with green grass, a boatload of trees and the occasional flower. Kaz decided to park and take a break, as they were on their way to Atlanta, Georgia for their next gig. He just wanted to get something to eat from the kitchen so he did so, knowing that if it isn't money then it must be food that is important to him. This gave Yumi the perfect opportunity to step outside to the fresh air… only to fill her lungs with her cancer sticks.

As she was smoking, er, 'thinking' as she calls it, a random passerby noticed Yumi right there. The person who noticed her was around Yumi's size, with the brightest green-hair ever. The girl was wearing her unique style of 'FRUiTS-magazine' clothing, depicting a black hoodie with green bordering around it. Her black pants and her bright-green skirt accompanied this. She wore her headphones on the back of her neck, usually blazing some J-Metal, probably X-Japan. She carried a huge keyboard-guitar, something you'd see way back in the 80's being played by some guy with a cheesy 'Kid-n'-Play' haircut. The strange girl stopped and blew a bubble, and upon popping it she said this –

'Hey, that Orochi girl!' She smirked after saying this.

Yumi just had a few vein marks pop on the side of her head. '_EXCUSE ME?_'

'H-Hey! Calm down, I was just kidding (for the most part anyways.). Umm, yeah, I saw you guys perform back a few miles there, and well, I figured this would be a nice opportunity!'

'Opportunity for what?' Yumi put out her cig on the back of her hand.

'For me to join your band!' She struck a pose so dramatic, somewhere in another world; even Sailor Moon felt the shivers of lame-cheese go up her spine.

'Psh. Sorry, kid. When I say 'duo', I mean it. Puffy's not looking for a THIRD member… Yumi waves to her and starts to walk back inside. However she can't seem to move her right leg, she looks down to see the young newcomer clinging her leg.

'Kid, yer startin' ta piss me off!' Yumi was clenching her fist, just about ready to start beating her off. (Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter people; I know what I typed.) But the young keyboardist just wouldn't let go and gave her the sad-puppy face. 'Oh boy, you are pulling an Ami I see… '

'Please, let me join you! Yumi, forever you've been my hero! When you rock, you roll! When you rain, you pour! No one is as awesome as you – the Legendary Goddess of Rock! You take crap from nobody! And just between you and me, the way you thrashed that dude – freakin' awesome!'

Yumi loves cigarettes. But one thing she liked more than that was being sucked up to. 'Well, I must say, you have good taste kid.' She let her up. 'You are -?'

'Midori… ' She cut her off. '**Midori Greenfield**. People call me Mimi for short. Uh, a p-pleasure to meet you.'

Yumi snickered. 'Ah, so you're half Japanese, eh? Or did you give yourself that name, just because you love the color "Green"?' Midori didn't get this. Just then, Yumi went back inside. Midori reached a bit for her but it was too late. She just sighs, wondering where she went wrong. Just then Yumi comes out giving her one of her many 'axes'. Midori is speechless just gawking at it. 'F-f-f-f-fo-FOR ME?' Yumi nodded and handed it to her. 'It's a token of apprenticeship. You want to make it big in the music world you need to learn from the best, kid. Welcome aboard.'

As Yumi said that, she did not expect a full frontal glomp from her, squeezing any air from her. 'EEE! THANK YOU! DOMO ARIGATO, YOSHIMURA-SENSEI!' As Yumi was being squeezed, she thought of one thing – _'Yoshimura-sensei… yeah that sounds pretty cool.'_

As this was happening, they didn't realize none other than Ami was watching them from a corner. Ami felt a little weird seeing this and walked off back to her room, somewhat slouching her torso forward in her walk. 'It's probably just nothing… '

'Right?'

**END OF CHAPTER 1. NEXT – GREEN WITH ENVY

* * *

Sorry this chapter started off slow. But whatever. A slow start for an awesome middle, I always say. Remember, R&R please, and I only accept constructive criticisms. Oh and btw, I'm Mike Burgess. - Kyo**


	2. Green With Envy

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one._  
**

* * *

I apologize about this short chapter. I kinda wrote myself into a corner once more. Anywho, this should at least show you the main plot of the fanfic in this chapter. Enjoy and R&R! - Kyo****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Green With Envy**

_'Well… I suppose she can't be ALL that bad…'_

Writing away at her journal was Ami, who didn't look like her usual 'happy-go-lucky' self. Ever since that new girl named Midori joined up with Yumi as an apprentice a few days back, it seems like Yumi has been spending less time with Ami. 'She was just getting a few pointers. That's all, it's not like she TRYING to steal Yumi from me…' Ami would repeat this to herself a lot, as the only thing in the world she'd want right now is to spend time with her love. Just the imaginative thoughts of Midori stealing Yumi's emotions from Ami made her give off the slightest hint of anger. With that in mind, Ami tosses her journal aside, just to fall back on her bed, which forced a distressed 'sigh' out of her. She found herself staring at her ceiling, pondering all these thoughts. 'Hmmm… it couldn't hurt to CHECK on Yumi… you know, make sure she's not over-working or something like that. Yeah!' Convincing herself with that line of bunk, Ami jumps up with a smile and heads out of her room.

'**Gah, no, no, no, NO! Once more the timing is totally off!' **A rather irate Yumi heavily sighed as Midori stopped playing on her keyboard-guitar thingy. 'I-is something wrong, Yoshimura-sensei?' Midori wondered, as she was sure she hit that note on the ball. 'You damn right something is wrong! If you want to turn this duo into a trio, you're going to have to keep up with yours-truly! Watch and learn!' Yumi picked up her trademark 'axe' and started up one of her trademark guitar solos, that which rivaled 'Beyond Abilities' by Warmen. As she moved her fingers to the right notes, all you could hear was a stream of guitar riffs, without one gap or break, her body moving with each segment of the stream. Smoke starting coming from where she made the keys, which only made Midori stare in awe. 'W-Wow… that- that's some insane guitar playing! Well, not a problem, I will make myself better just so I can play with you guys!' Yumi stopped playing for a breather and just simply smirked at her. 'Heh, you think you can actually keep up with me, hm?'

Midori stood up holding that keyboard-guitar hybrid, looking serious. 'I will train myself nonstop just to play with you, Yoshimura-sensei! Ready for your signal!'

Yumi smirked and blushed a bit. 'Agh, geez, you really don't have to keep doing that- '

Just then, a familiar pink-haired girl walked in with tall glass of guava juice. 'Yumi! I thought you could use a break so I got you something to drink!' Yumi looks at Ami weirdly and then takes the drink from her and proceeds to gulp it down. 'Hah. Thanks, Ami. I guess I did work up a sweat.' Just then, Ami moved a little closer to Yumi with a pouty face. 'Yumi I'm lonely, could we… spend some time together?' She proceeded to hug Yumi, but Yumi resisted. This caught Midori's attention.

'A-Ami- ' Yumi said in that 'whisper-like-yelling' voice. '- What the hell do you think you're doing? Remember what I said?' Ami stood there, putting her index finger on her cheek like a young kid innocently staring at her mom. 'Awww, but Yumi- I missed you so much! All you ever do is practice when you never have to. I really don't like being alone… it makes me- **SAD.**'

Bingo. The word Yumi didn't want Ami to say. Ami knew how much it broke Yumi's heart to see her depressed and sad, so poor Yumi had to give in. 'Ami… I'm sorry. Tell you what, I'll be in the room in a few minutes, you don't mind waiting for me, do you?' This made Ami smile, from cheek to cheek. 'A-alright! Can't wait!' She started to walk off, and Ami stopped to look behind her and mouthed a few words to Yumi-

'Yumi, I love you.'

'Shyeah, I know.' Yumi smirked and mouthed them right back at her.

Ami smiled and walked past Midori as she gave a cold look of death at Midori. This was accompanied by an 'out-of-character' devilish smirk, and then Ami was gone. To say the least, Midori knew what was going on, and she was sure Ami knew what was going on, too. 'Yoshimura-sensei…' Midori turned to her master for a question. 'What is the deal with Ami?' Yumi put down her guitar and picked up her pet cat Jeng Kang to pet him. 'Hm, you could say things happened and well… one thing lead to another, and it really showed how I feel about… …Ami, y'know?' She smiled at Midori and walked off. 'Take fifteen, Midori-chan. I have "things" to do.' Yumi walked off humming 'Send Me an Angel' by Paul Oakenfold.

Midori knew it. Ami and Yumi are **in love** with each other. 'Damn…' Midori said to herself as she bit her thumbnail. 'Ami's going to make things harder for me. That little skank. Yumi **WILL **be mine… no matter how I do it, I ALWAYS win.'

--------

Hours have gone by before the bus came to its second stop somewhere between Florida and Georgia. They were parked out near a Denny's as the four of them (Kaz, Ami, Yumi, and Midori) went to get something to eat. Once more, Yumi stepped out of the restaurant, just so she can light herself another cig. 'After this one gig…' She started to say. '…I'll ask Kaz to give us a well deserved break.' As Yumi stood there to plan out her night, the ever-so-spunky Midori came to her side smiling to her mentor/ crush. 'Yeh, what do you want, kid?' Yumi casually asked as she always does.

'It's nothing, Yoshimura-sensei! Hey you think you could give me a one-on-one on how to improve my timing?' Midori was quite blunt and straight to the point on this last question. 'Heh, sorry kid.' Yumi flicked the cig away and got off from the wall. 'Ami and I plan on spending some time tonight. (Followed by me drinking! Can't wait for that!)' This made Midori groan a bit. 'Oh come on, you spend time with her ALL the time. I want to be as good as you, as TALENTED as you. Only YOU can teach me the ways of… well, you!' Midori started grabbing her by both her shoulders.

'H-Hey, take it easy, kid! I have personal things to settle with first. This is the first time I've felt this way about a woman so I'm still kinda adjusting!' Midori let go to ponder a bit. 'You mean… this isn't normal, the way you feel about Ami?' Yumi sighed, as she dreaded talking about herself. 'It just… it was a weird attraction I had towards her, y'know? I'm just sick of the way guys act and decided well… I seem to love Ami better than any other guy I would come in contact with. Even more, no one knows about us. I really wouldn't want to start any sort of commotion.' Midori just sighed and looked at her master again. 'Well personally you can do better than her! She doesn't even look up to you the same way I do! I acknowledge your skills and- '

Yumi just cut her off by pushing her aside. 'Stop right there, kid. I know where this is going. I'm sorry, you can join the band if you want, but I am off limits to you. Ami's the one who one my heart and I couldn't have it any other way. I just… wish I can express my emotions to her better.' Yumi got up and went for a walk around the area. Midori, on the other hand, just threw a pouty facial expression and stormed off inside the bus. She just slammed Yumi's door open and plopped on her bed. She looked up to see Yumi's trademark skull shirt right on the bed, and without warning, Midori took the shirt, sniffed it as if she were smelling homemade apple pie and snuggled the crap out of the shirt. To say the least, she loved **everything** about Yumi. 'Yoshimura-sensei's scent is so nice. Musky, but nice, like a bittersweet scent.' But she stopped right there and sighed. 'There is no way for me to win her over. I'd give anything to- ' Right next to her, she saw a pink book, opened to a page that says the following –

_'I love Yumi each and every day. What makes it even saucier is that no one knows about us, diary! Yumi doesn't want me to tell, or anything, but just the very thought of her puts me in ecstasy! My recent dream had her, and me together at a hot springs. I froze up there, staring at her nicely shaped body. She opened her arms and asked me to leap in them so she and I could embrace one another! We did rather naughty things, but I can't recall, as the dream ended early. Sigh, sometimes, I'd wish this whole "pop-band" thing would stop just so Yumi and I could focus on what really matters…'_

'That pink-haired bimbo just carelessly leaves her stuff around! I swear, she has no manners or concern for other people.' Then Midori stopped and realized what is before her, like Ami just basically gave her a head start in this race. With that in mind, Midori smirked, got up and held the small pink diary with her as she left Yumi's room.

'I'd give anything to be with Yoshimura-sensei… even if it's someone else's trust and loyalty, instead of mine. Soon, me and Yumi shall become one… as **YUMIDORI!**' As she said this last line of bunk she blushed heavily and danced around like that girl Kaorin who has it bad for that girl Sakaki.

'Nothing goes great after dinner like some drama.'

**END OF CHAPTER 2. NEXT – THE YUMI BLUES

* * *

Wow. Twice as obsessive as me, dontcha think? Remember, R&R, I appreciate constructive criticism, and flamers will taste the flame of the Kusanagi-clan. Hope you enjoyed! - Kyo**


	3. The Yumi Blues

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one._

**

* * *

I am sorry it took so long to get this story out. I've been dealing with alot in life, plus I have actually been busy with artwork! To make it up to you, I have two things for you guys - **

I did a sketch of Midori and a AmiYumi pic. If you want either of these, hit my email up (luminousUNDERSCOREmanicATyahooDOTcom.) and I will send the links for both images!

This makes up for my being late! Anyways, here's chapter three finally! Things get hectic and sorry if anything's OOC. R&R! Enjoy!- Kyo

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Yumi Blues**

_'AH! KUSO! IS SHE EVER GOING TO LEAVE!'_

Ami sat there in her couch just pouting how that new girl Midori is still around. Ever since she's been around, Ami's been in a rather bad mood, and has just seemed sour to everyone. 'Ugh, Yumi, why are you with her all the time? It's always "Practice" this and "Midori" that! Ugh, I swear, it's like she's PURPOSELY trying to steal Yumi from me!' Ami then took a deep breath and sighed as she got up. 'Times like these, I just need a good ranting in my diary… hm, I think I might've left it in Yumi's room.' Ami began looking around as she headed out to Yumi's room.

She would've continued too, if it weren't for the small, diminutive Kaz who had stopped her on the way. 'What are you up to, Ami?' Ami just smiled at her friend and manager. 'Well, I'm looking for my diary, but I'm pretty sure I left it in –' She was cut off as Kaz handed her the diary. 'It seems to have been placed in my room…' He added. 'OH! Well, what would it be doing in there, Kaz?' She couldn't really recall the last time she was in there. Kaz then raised an eyebrow, and leaned in at Ami. 'K-Kaz?' The pink-haired girl has no clue as to why he is staring right at her…

'When did you and Yumi become a **couple?**'

Ami never blushed so many shades of red before. 'K-KAZ! Y-You weren't supposed to know! Wha- how did my diary wind-up there in the first place!' Ami was a little miffed, as she could've sworn it was in Yumi's room like she left it in there. 'Obviously, you must of put it there and not remember! Anyways, on to more important matters, this whole 'you and Yumi' thing… uh, I just, wow. And you never even once told your own friend Kaz about this! Whatever happened to trust, Ami!' Ami was on the verge of tears once more, and right as she was going to make an excuse, a sudden yell came from the other side of the room –

'**A DAMN GOOD QUESTION I'D LIKE TO KNOW!'** A certain angry indigo-haired girl knocking over a desk or two followed this.

'Y-Yumi! It's not what you think!' Yumi just shoved her a bit as she said that. 'Ami, you backstabbing – how could you! I thought I told you to keep it a secret!'

'But, I did!'

'You left that damn diary in his room!'

'No I didn't!'

'You… you destroyed my trust, Ami!'

'I…' Ami was getting a little pissed while a few tears let loose. 'I would never do such a thing! You have to believe me!'

Yumi sighed and looked down on the floor. 'I seriously don't think I can now…' Just then Midori walked in. 'Hey there, Yoshimura-sensei! What's going on?' Just as this happened, Ami finally put two-and-two together. This was followed by Ami lunging at this girl and holding her up against a wall. To say the least, this was quite out of character for Miss Ami. 'W-What's this?' Midori is wondering why 'the sweetest girl' is holding her up against a wall like she's ready to mug her for lunch money. 'You **BITCH! **You must have put my journal in Kaz's room on purpose! ADMIT IT! **ADMIT IT NOW!**' Ami starting shaking her, up against that wall. As this was happening, Ami was knocked back on her rear end as she saw Yumi holding onto Midori, like a big sister protecting her younger kid sister. 'Ami, what the hell!' Yumi was staring into Ami's eyes, which in return are staring back at hers, wondering why Yumi would defend this bimbo. 'Y-Yumi… don't tell me you don't find this the LEAST suspicious?' Ami knew damn well it was Midori. She just wished Yumi wasn't pig-headed.

'Ami, you're jealous… that's sick.' Yumi said that with disbelief in her lover. 'You'd take this as far as committing a crime against our trust and pinning it on the new girl, someone I'm paying a little bit of attention to for the moment… and you just have to act like I'm **YOUR **property!' Ami couldn't believe this crap she was getting! 'I'M NOT JEALOUS! Ok, maybe a little, but that's because it seems like you have just pushed me aside and feel reluctant that we are in this relationship!' Ami felt like punching a wall. 'So you DID put it in Kaz's room!' Yumi automatically assumed. 'NO, YOU BLUE HAIRED IDIOT. I left it in yours! This – this HUSSEY obviously put it in there to sabotage our relationship!' Yumi had enough of this argument and looked to the ground with her eyes narrowed. 'Leave... leave Midori alone. She didn't do anything to put our relationship in jeopardy – you just assume that I…I would be cheating on you.' Ami was taken aback by what she said. 'No, I…' She shook her head and looked to Yumi with a determined face. 'Fine, then let's test this "trust" system of yours.' Ami stood her ground and took a deep breath before asking – 'It's either her or ME, Yumi. CHOOSE.'

Yumi couldn't believe the choice she had to make between her lover and best friend or her protégé and fan girl. Yumi didn't think Ami would go with Yumi's 'orientation' of sexual preference. However, Yumi keeps thinking how Ami just up and basically told Kaz about them and their secret relationship. Without hesitation, Yumi grabbed Midori's hand, **and without warning, gave Midori a nice kiss on the lips.** After this she saw Ami for a reaction.

Ami, now in a frozen state, didn't say a word. Her awe-like expression and her twitching right hand that was out like she was going to grab something in the air basically told Yumi how she felt… right then, Ami clenched her fist and opened it up again to wind up her arm. **'Y-YOU…. YOU LOUSY DUMBASS!' WHAM! **A nice red slap to Yumi's face is the only way Ami could re-act to that. **'You are a bitch Yumi. You just use people just to get what you want, and when all is said and done, you throw them away, like yesterday's trash. **Know this though, Yumi. I have returned your love with my own and YET it wasn't enough to make you think that all this is too fishy to you. Well whatever, I'm sick of you, your smoking habits and your emotional bullshit anyways. I hope you burn in hell… **without me.'** This is the first time Ami went insane on her other half! She then walked passed Kaz, and stopped to take a look at Midori. She grabbed Midori by the collar and said right to her face –

'**I am sure it was worth your slander, bitch. I hope she chews you up and spits you out the same way she did me.' **She then just tossed her aside to Yumi, who was still rubbing her left cheek from the impact of Ami's hand. She opened the bus door, and proceeded to step out, as Yumi screamed out – 'Ami – what about the band?'

'Uh, yeah, no Yumi. Just shove the band right up your ass.' She slammed the door as hard as she could right behind her. As Ami walked off with that angry look on her face, it quickly started changing to that of a person in shock trying to hold back hot tears of pain and betrayal. Right then and there – was the last they saw of Ami in that whole situation…

'This… is all too much for me…' Kaz goes back to his room to lie down, for his stress related headache. Right there, Midori could think of one thing – _'YATTA! YUMI IS MINE! Like freakin' clockwork, baby! Peace out, Ami! It's been real!'_ Midori goes to hold her apparent new lover right in her arms. 'Yumi-chan, I'm glad you saved my life from that terrible monster.' Midori over-exaggerated, but it was to show how grateful she was for Yumi. Still rubbing her face, Yumi gave a weak smile to Midori. 'Hey, think nothing of it, Midori…' Midori gave a bright smile and went off to the fridge. 'I am going to make you something special to commemorate the start of **YUMIDORI**, ok?' 'Heh, yeah sure, Midori…' Yumi signaled to her as she walked back to her room. Yumi just saw her bed. Normally, Ami would be lying there from time to time, waiting for Yumi to return. Not this time though, and to this, Yumi just plopped down on the bed, face first, going over what all just happened.

'_Ami… I am sorry, but… you brought this on yourself…'_

--------

'This bridge seems pretty high enough for me to jump off. One simple jump and that's it. Never again will I make people miserable.'

Ami has been contemplating ending her life right there for the past 37 minutes now, as she was standing on the walkway on the bridge. For the rest of the day, she couldn't shake the thought of drowning herself to death to get back at Yumi. 'I wish I had a gun. With it, I would've shot Yumi, then Midori, and then, myself. Shoot the bitch, shoot that skank, and then kill myself in the process. Oh, the flames of hell are probably better than the feeling of a broken heart.' She slid her back against the bridge, to finally sit down, and she curled herself up to that kind of hug people give themselves, when they seek self-comfort. 'Sick of her shit anyways…' She was still replaying everything that happened that day… and then a thought occurred to her. 'I – I let her have her ways with me! AUGH! THAT PERVERTED FREAK! I was just a quick trip to that whore!' In a rage of anger, Ami got up and just walked away from that bridge, too pissed off to even consider suicide.

-------

'Well this sucks.' Yumi is sitting there, in her room with half a bottle of sake, contemplating how this whole 'band' thing is going to work without Ami. 'I mean, I'm not to blame, am I? So she told Kaz, I mean, he's our friend… maybe, I DID over-react… but I DID tell her not to do so, and she does it anyways! ' She stops to take another swig from the bottle, trying to forget this ever happened. Right then, Midori walked in, smiling to Yumi. 'Yumi-chan, what's up?'

'Nothing, Midori, I'm fine…' Yumi blatantly lied, as she just to forget this and put it behind her and move on… 'Awww, is miss Yumi feeling bad? Let your Midori-chan make you feel good!' She then pushed Yumi on her back on the bed and moved slowly to her.

'D-Dontcha – aren't you are pushing this a bit far?' Normally, Yumi would push anyone off like they were nothing, but she was in a more hurt mood, like anyone could just push her over after what she has done to piss Ami off. Midori just smiled seductively at her. 'Miss Yumi, I know this what you really wanted. You don't care how you get it, you just need it!'

Yumi stopped and realized Midori's right. _'Just as I feared… I just need quick relief no matter who it is…'_ Yumi was well aware of what kind of person she was – **pure sleaze. **'Alright, let's just get this over with.' She pulls Midori on top of her, close enough to smell Midori's sweet-kiwi scent.

'I love you, Yumi chan!' Midori said sweetly.

'Shyeah, I know…' Yumi said, not really giving a damn. She then turned out the light as she gave her a kiss.

**END OF CHAPTER 3. NEXT – WHY ERASERS WERE INVENTED**

**

* * *

Trust and Loyalty. Personally, I hold both these things importantly to myself. I really hope you people don't take your friends or loved ones for granted as this depicted. But yeah, hopefully, the next chapter will come in soon, so don't worry guys! Remember, R&R. Criticism is fine and all. Flames are counter-attacked by me, got it? - Kyo.**


	4. Why Erasers Were Invented

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one._  
**

* * *

Wow, that was quicker than I thought. I updated. Anyways, if you'll notice, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi has its own group now, wrongfully under the 'Anime' section, but, eh whattya gonna do about it? Makes things easier. Anyways. This chapter, which was completely inspired by my buddy MonkeyHill's ideas, focuses on Yumi and regret. No spoilers. Just jump right in folks. R&R. - Kyo.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Why Erasers Were Invented…**

_'The least she could do is call…'_

Yumi, wearing her black-leather jacket with the skull under the left collar flap, was found, leaning against the bus on an early Tuesday morning. Too early in fact. It must have been at least 3 or 4 in the morning, judging how dark it was to officially 'start her day.' She's probably awake early because of Midori, who doesn't go to bed until morning, and decided to wake Yumi up because 'she was in the mood'. After all that, Yumi HAD to step outside to clear her mind… and this time WITHOUT her usual box of cigarettes.

'What if... what if I was wrong? Maybe the book wound up there by accident! I'm sure Ami wouldn't deliberately put it there… but I told her not to write it either… but maybe I was a little rough on her. I'm forgetting that my world doesn't just revolve around me now, but for what makes Ami happy. Well, I really boned it up now.' Yumi just slid down the side of the bus with her back and just sat there thinking to herself any options out of this messy situation. Right as she was going to think about it, the girl who seems to have put a fender in everything shows up.

'Miss Yumi, you're not in bed! Is everything ok?' La le da, here comes Midori, checking up on her favorite person in the world. The one she nabbed off of Ami by ANY means, even by lying. She moved in closer to sit down next to her and lay her head on her shoulder. 'Something seems to be on your mind…'

'_More than you know it, kid.' _Yumi wanted to tell her she's starting to regret this whole thing but what was done was done. Just remembering that Ami told her to basically 'kiss her ass' is what made her upset the most. 'I'm fine. I'm just not in a sleepy mood. Go back to bed.' Midori just looked to her and then smirked rubbing a finger on Yumi's arm. 'Y'know, if you wanted to go there again, we could… I mean, that jacket makes you look so…'

Without hesitation, Yumi just backhanded her hand off of her. 'Knock it off, will ya?' Yumi just then looked off into the horizon, just waiting for that sun to come up. Midori was confused and looked at her in a perplexed way. She then sighed and hugged herself, knees and all in that 'comfort-seeking' way. 'If I'm going to far, Miss Yumi… I'm sorry… it's just that – I've never had anyone who actually took a liking to me… or kissed me before.' Yumi then shifted her eyes to her. 'Hm?'

'Everyone finds me an annoying mooch; just a third wheel to everyone's bicycle – not necessary. No one finds me attractive at all; I'm just some "scrawny bitch" who walks around on the streets making the best of her life. Add to the fact I find boys icky; I hate the way they look and they lack that "feminine" touch that at LEAST makes them half-way charming. Which is why I like you, Yumi – you're not all 'cutesy', yet you are a hot girl who is as tough as nails.'

Yumi just blushed and scratched the side of her head. 'I see… so I'm a guy, minus the wang and plus the boobs. Welp, I've been called all things… but uh, going back to the whole street thing… don't you have a fam – '

'Yumi, my dad left me at an early age and it drove mother to the edge of insanity. She committed suicide shortly after. My brother has raised me until he got arrested for being involved in some "gang" thing. It's funny you know? Every time a man in my family leaves in my family, a woman suffers. Dad leaves, mom blows her brains out. Brother leaves and look at me. Trying to survive on my own by mooching off of people. Mostly women though, because men are good for nothing… and oh geez! Mom! What a depressed wreck. Always depressed because she was afraid Dad was going to leave her…'

Yumi just sat there sighing as she said that. 'I sorta know that feeling, kid.' Midori then went on – 'Hmph. Mom deserved to die. Suicidal people who cut themselves over the dumbest things like that should –'

And before Midori could finish that, she was on the hanging end of Yumi's fist, which was clenching her collar. 'Should WHAT? **Huh! **I dare you to finish the rest of that sentence, you little SHIT.' Midori just froze; she was on a pre-beating end of her lover's fist. 'M-Miss Yumi?' Yumi just stared at her, clenching her other fist, ready to put it right at her gut. But just tossed her against the bus and went inside. Midori, now confused, just looked on as Yumi went back in.

'M-Miss Yumi… what did I say to offend you?'

-----------------------

Seven in the morning hit. Kaz was ready to start the day with a happy smile on his face! 'Ah! Nothing like a good night's sleep! Just 5 more days and we'll be at our destination earning the greens!' Then he realized he's missing the other member of PUFFY. 'Oh, right… this… could be bad…' As he said that, he heard some rather-blues-like guitar playing from the living quarters of the bus. He poked in to see a very depressed Yumi playing on it. 'Yumi? Daijobu?' Yumi just simply shook her head and stopped playing. Kaz sat down with Yumi. 'Want to talk about it, champ?'

'Well, Kaz, it's basically like this – '

Yumi told Kaz about everything, starting from when she was still wondering if she liked Ami like that. Right down to when Midori got into her life and changed everything.

'So yeah… that's the whole shtick of it, Kaz. Sorry, I never told you about this.'

Kaz was just sitting there, and without making a smart-ass comment, without asking for cash, without trying to leave the situation – **he patted Yumi on the back.**

'Yumi, why didn't you say anything before? We're all friends, right? Heck, one would even say "family".'

'I know, I'm sorry. I can already tell, this is my entire fault; I over-reacted. Now the last thing Ami's going to remember about me is that I'm an over-acting "ticking time-bomb" ready to explode.' Yumi just sigh after mentioning this.

'Ah yes, that reminds me.' Kaz pulls out what seems to be a black motorcycle glove. 'You left this in my room the other day.' Yumi took a closer look at this. 'What is my glove doing in your room… ' She then took an even closer look. 'Kaz, you must be mistaken… this glove has a green stripe on th- ' Then Yumi just realized something… Kaz just smiled and patted her on the back and got up to go to his room. 'I'll leave you to put the pieces together.' Yumi was staring at a black motorcycle glove with a **green** stripe on it. Then out of nowhere, she started giggling. Then she started laughing. In return, this turned into a basic maniacal laugh you'd hear from evil villains in the old movies.

---------------------------------------------

Midori was just sitting outside. She hasn't left there since she first got out there. 'Yumi is mad about something. I hate seeing her upset. I can't go one like this. I seriously... seriously want to change and actually be the only one in my family to be successful at something.' Just then, her indigo-haired hero stepped out to lean against the bus right next to her. 'M-Miss Yumi?'

'Oi, Midori-chan.' Yumi just smirked at her. 'Sup?'

'M-Midori-chan? That's the first time you referred to me as Midori-chan!' Midori got up and smiled at her. But then she remembered something she said and looked back Yumi. 'Ummmm… Miss Yumi? Can I tell you something, and you won't get mad?'

Yumi shrugged. 'Dunno. OH! By the way… this is yours?' Yumi just tossed a black glove with a green stripe on it to the ground. Midori looks at it, and then checks her back pocket where she always kept a glove. Surprise, surprise – **it wasn't there.** 'Miss Yumi – where'd you find that?'

'In Kaz's room.' Yumi just smirked looking at her.

Midori then realized she left her glove in Kaz's room by accident! She then put two and two together and thought that maybe Yumi knew what was going on.

'Midori, you know you can tell me anything… come on, now.'

'Uhh…M-Miss Yumi… promise not to get mad?'

'Sorry, Midori, not allowed to keep promises I might break…'

**END OF CHAPTER 4. NEXT – FINAL COUNTDOWN

* * *

I know what you are thinking - Midori is that character you love to hate. Yeh, again if you want to know what she looks like, give me a buzz, I'll send ya the sketch. As for the rest of my Puffy art, check the DeviantArt link I have in my profile. You know you want to. The next chapter could just very well be the final one in this story. Gee, y'think? Anyways R&R please. Flamers get to play Capcom Fighting Evolution (That's a crappy game..so it's bad.). - Kyo**


	5. The Final Countdown

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one._**

* * *

As you can tell by that title,final chapter baby. Kinda short, but it wraps things up for our protagonists and our anti-protagonists. Also, sorry for the lack of Ami in the last chapter, but it kinda gives that whole 'Yumi's perspective' thing. Well, anyways we left off with Midori confessing something... and it gets ugly...- Kyo

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Final Countdown**

_'Once again, this is my fault…'  
_

A rather pissed Yumi was found wailing away at her own wall, creating what could be known as the world's biggest dent. She wouldn't have been doing this if it weren't for the fact that it was Midori's fault that Ami and her had a fight. It seems Midori was clumsy not to clean up her mess after setting up the trap, to say, and Yumi felt the only thing to do is to take her stress out on things. At least, it was that or wail on Midori, who was so scared of Yumi she ran into Ami's room for refuge from her 'J-Pop Reign of Terror'. Yumi didn't care her knuckles were bleeding; she didn't care for the pain that surged through her fist within each hit; she didn't care about the damage she made; Finally, she didn't care she had tears. She finally slid her hands down from the wall right on the floor, where she was on all fours, somewhat sobbing.

'Ami…'

This was all Yumi could say.

'Ami…'

Just then, Midori peaked in to see if things cooled down. Taking a chance, she slipped in and noticed Yumi on the floor with her bangs covering her eyes. Midori just sighed and readied her speech to Yumi.

'Yumi Yoshimura, I… I just want to thank you for the time spent with you, even if it was by ill gain. It just felt good to actually have someone give a damn about me for a change, rather than just toss me off like yesterday's newspaper… however, I knew you had strong feelings for Ami, and like a selfish bitch, I didn't care and had to interfere; SHE HAD SOMETHING I WANTED.'

Yumi was still in the same state on the floor, holding back inaudible sobs.

'Ami…'

Just seeing Yumi on the floor like that made Midori a tad nauseous, only because she knew all of this was truly **her fault.** She let her jealously turn something from a simple fandom into a sick obsession, which led to unnecessary drama. She felt lower than low, as lowly as a worm left dried out in a hot summer day. Right there, Yumi stopped the water works and got up to her feet, still having her back to Midori.

'Go…'

'M-Miss Yumi?'

'I said GO! **Get lost! AND JUST KEEP THE DAMN GUITAR! It's already tainted, and I can't stand to see your face anymore. **Just… just leave.' Yumi had finally had enough.

Heartbroken, Midori tried holding back tears, biting down on her bottom lip to prevent from squealing in sadness and turmoil. Without warning, Midori turned around and ran out of the door before she started crying. Flinging the bus door open, Midori ran as far as she could for a couple of minutes without taking a break, which was not really far, but far enough to be out of sight. She stopped, breathing for air a bit and trying to 'recollect' herself. She looked back from the direction she ran from and just frowned a bit and sighed.

'Wakare, Yoshimura-sensei…' With her saying farewell, Midori set off, trying to remember that she's not allowed to have nice things happen to her…

Meanwhile in the bus, Yumi finally decided to head out herself, with one goal in mind – **finding Ami and make amends. **'Kaz, I'm leaving. I go things to do.' Kaz just looked back from the chair he was sitting in the 'living' quarters of the bus and just simply replied to her. 'Don't do anything stupid, Yumi. Bad enough one of you girls already left!' Kaz was just being his usual self, to which Yumi smirked and jumped on her favorite moped and like a stunt driver, flew right out of the bus door, dashing down the road. The clouds started turning a yellowish-gray as some droplets of rain started to drop down. This didn't kill Yumi's buzz; she needed to correct that which was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small dirt road was accompanied by lush plantation, which soon was followed by a light downpour of rain. These kind of natural roads usually meant someone was bound to make a bench or something, right? Well they did… and on that bench was the only lone figure there, sitting down for what seems like forever. Her pink locks covered the top part of her face, which was emotionless and blank, like she was possessed or something. She looked pale, something that didn't fit her usual trademark happy attitude. Can't blame her, considering her whole world crashed down on her in the past thirty-seven hours. Though it is hard to tell, she never had anything to eat during that time period, didn't have a place to stay, and obviously lost a lot of sleep. That and she attempted suicide. Well, at least contemplated it. 'What's the point to it all anyways?' She finally spoke. As she did, she heard what sounded like a bike engine just shutting off next to her, followed by footsteps. Ami peaked up a bit to see the familiar figure of an indigo-haired woman standing there looking worried. Using what little strength she has left, Ami got up to face the person she thought of as a lunk-head. Yumi just sighed right before she spoke –

'Ami, you look like shit.'

'Where's the bitch, Yumi?'

'Got rid of her.'

'What's wrong, got sick and tired of her too?'

Yumi didn't even respond. She knew she deserved that for the way she treated Ami and chose Midori over her. All she did was just look at Ami.

'Well, Yumi - What brings you here?'

Yumi just sighed and walked over to her. Ami was baffled as to why she's doing so. Suddenly, without warning, **Yumi drove her right fist into Ami's guy, thus knocking the wind out of the poor girl, and bringing her down to her knees.** Ami was now clenching her abdominal area trying to catch air (and trying not to throw up.), wondering why Yumi would do such a thing to her. She knew Yumi had a bad temper, but even Ami herself didn't see this coming!

'That was for the right cross to my face yesterday.' Yumi rubbed her cheek a bit before she kneeled down to Ami's level. She then used one finger to push Ami's chin up slightly so they saw face to face. Ami was just staring into her eyes now, somewhat afraid of what she was going to do next. Yumi just simply smirked at her.

'This is for me acting like a bitch.' Just like that, Ami found herself in a lip lock with Yumi. Ami was indeed in shock, as it was Yumi who actually made the move first. The feeling of being in a deep kiss with Yumi finally reminded Ami of everything that happened, and told her basically who Yumi decided to stay with. Breaking the kiss Ami hugged her closely and started bawling. It wasn't the light rain that's getting Yumi's shirt wet, but Ami's tears.

'Y-Yumi! You're an idiot! You are a selfish cad who thinks of NOBODY but herself! Do you THINK I liked being accused of lying by my best friend… or hell, even more than THAT? I figured you were smarter than that, but obviously you're just as foolish and stupid as everyone else in this world without me!'

Yumi didn't get pissed off. She sighed and retorted. 'I know. I'm sorry. I made the mistake, and being a foolish moron, I believed some THERB over someone I've known for along time. I'm lower than dirt, Ami, and once more I tested our relationship in a wrong way. It wouldn't shock me if you just up and left right now…

_(Note - 'Therb' is Yumi's word for someone that pisses her off or annoys her. Can also be used as a adjective apparently.)_

Ami then just stood up and started walking away from Yumi, who was a little surprised that she actually did. 'A-Ami?'

Ami turned around ready to lecture her, but simply had something else to say. **'Yumi, in all honesty, you could probably be one of the worst human beings in the world.** Self-centered and narcissism are the only words that come to my mind anytime I try to find something REMOTELY positive about you. You honestly care about nobody but yourself. I don't know why anyone should give you a second chance….' This made Yumi feel even worse as she looked away towards the ground. 'That doesn't really shock me…' What did, however, was Ami picking her up from there just to hug her. 'A-Ah – what?'

'Like I said, Yumi, I don't know why I'm giving you a second chance. You may be selfish, but I guess it just adds to your charm. I guess that's why I find you attractive – that "rebellious" attitude of yours. That and well… let's just say you keep things interesting, I guess.'

Yumi couldn't help but smile like a giddy schoolgirl who just made the honor roll. She turned five shades of red as she held on to Ami, like she never wanted to let go.

'A-Ami, I – I… I love you…' 

Ami just smirked right at her. **'Shyeah, I know…'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE –**

A street diner, like you saw in those 1950-esque shows, was quite crowded with bikers, people getting to work and one Midori Greenfield. Sitting there, she was finishing up her breakfast – toast, a slab of orange and a bran muffin, as she was a vegetarian. Considering she's a wanderer, a nomad of sorts, she knew she wasn't going to stay for long. It's been this way for her since three months ago, when she actually had a place to stay on the Puffy Bus. Just then, the waiter came by and placed down the check for her. She then came to another dilemma – 'Oh, damn! I'm out of cash! I can't pay!' Obviously, the money she made from playing in a local city band was already spent dry; of all the times! 'Crap, crap, crap! What am I going to do? I just had to pay for this new leather jacket, didn't I? Maybe I can strike a deal with the employees or something…'

Right there, the waiter came up to her, which made her panic and stand up to the guy. 'Uh – listen! Is t-there a way I can work this off, because I don't have any – ' the waiter stopped the cute but spazzy girl. 'Uhh, ma'am I was going to say, table that just left took care of this. They insisted, so you're paid off.' He picked up the check and threw it away.

Midori was now in a baffled state. 'W-what! Who the hell do I know that would do such a thing for me?' She looked around and then finally, outside the window, she saw a familiar vehicle take off. This made Midori smile from cheek to cheek, as it was the Puffy Bus. Picking up the guitar her sensei gave her; she walked out, wiping the bottom of her nose with her index finger. Looking towards the sky she couldn't but smile even more so.

_'I guess I should leave my past behind and move on, too.'_

Midori walked on, still on her 'ultimate quest' to be the next big thing, perhaps, a Legendary Rock Goddess.

**END.

* * *

Sigh. All good things, come to an end. At least it was a happy one (and better than what I originally intended on...) I just like to make a special shout out to MonkeyHill, for giving me inspiration to make this story, and my new buddyJoe-kun, a fellow Puffy fanand the guy who basically was reason I got into writing fanfiction about Hi-Hi Puffy!**

Don't worry, Kyo fans. Me and MonkeyHill already started brain-storming the third (and perhaps final) part to the 'Hell With Fame' series. Puffy's great and all, but liek Dragonball Z, I can only re-tell the same story so much; sides, my real creativity is in my artwork.

Which speaking of, be sure to check my profile to get the link to my gallery. Awesome crap is to be found, especially my popular online comic, Manic OverDOSE and Manic OverDrive.

Well, don't forget to R&R. Once more, flamers eat a fisty sammich. Capicse!

Well thanks for the support, this story was fun to write.

Bai Bai Buu... - Kyo


End file.
